Make your own House!
by Yuuichi93
Summary: setelah 3 bulan akhirnya... Lho? Ada Akatsuki? Kok! Apa yang akan terjadi nih...? Last Chapter! Review please!
1. Awal pembuatan

**Summary : Kelompok 7 dan lainnya ditukar-tukar... mereka semua akan berlatih suatu latihan yang... aneh... tapi itu demi meningkatkan bakat mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**A/N : Hehehe... fanfict pertama... jadi tak taw apa yg akan terjadi...**

**Build Your own House**

"APAAAAAA?!!!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras dari shinobi Konoha pada gurunya.

"Asuma, apa maksudmu menukar kelompok?" Gerutu Shikamaru

" Ya! Ya! Ya! Kenapa Kakashi Sensei?!!" tanya Naruto agak keras

"Bahkan kau Kurenai-sensei?!" tanya Kiba kaget

"Oooii… dengar dulu penjelasannya!" jelas Kurenai

"Huh… merepotkan…" Gerutu Sasuke

"Aagh! Aku g mau! Itu benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Sakura

_Hati Nurani Sakura: Ughh!!! Aku tetap mau bersama Sasuke-kun!_

"Hmm… berarti ada kesempatan aku bisa bersama Sasuke!" kata Ino senang

"Hei! Ino gendut! Jangan berharap itu akan terjadi!" Teriak Sakura kesal

"Sudah… sudah… semua setujukan?" kata Guy yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kelompoknya

"Apa pun yang kau katakan Guy-sensei!" kata Lee dengan mata yang berapi-api

"Sudahlah…" kata Neji pasrah

"Eee… ada Aniki…" kata Hinata pelan

"…" Shino diam seribu bahasa pasrah dia, pasrah…

"Yah, sudahlah! Cepat lakukan saja!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar lagi

" Baiklah… silahkan kalian dengan cepat satu per satu mengambil kertas di dalam kotak ini…" kata Asuma menodongkan kotak yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas

------

Shinobi's View 

**Naruto**: Uuuh… Aku penasaran! Siapa kelompok baruku ya?! Aku

harus lebih kuat dari mereka! so pasti YEAH! berharap tetap sama Sakura-chan…

**Sasuke**: Huh… siapa pun mereka aku pasti lebih kuat… Jangan sampai ada 2

cewek itu - bisa minta juga dia ))

**Sakura** : Ugh! Aq tidak mau sekelompok dengan INO!!!! titik! Semoga aku

tetap bersama Sasuke-kun _(muka memerah)_

**Kiba**: Huh! Yang menghalangi akan kuhajar! Benarkan, Akamaru?

**Hinata**: Uuuh… dengan siapa pun boleh sih… Semoga aku tidak menghalangi

mereka… moga2 ada Naruto-kun… _(memerah)_

**Shino**: … no comment

**Shikamaru**: Hhh… merepotkan sekali… semoga terpisah dari 2 cewe2 garang itu…

_(sambil megang pundak n' 1 tangan dikantong)_ Cape de

**Chouji**: G peduli asal sama Shikamaru n' bisa makan snack kesukaanku

deh…

**Ino**: Fufufu… Sasuke aku datang _(tawa licik)_ - mau apa lo?!

**Neji**: Hmph…

**Tenten**: Hhh… terserahlah… Nih guru kurang kerjaan kali ye?

**Lee**: Guy-sensei aku akan berjuang! moga2 bisa sama Sakura…

------

"OK, kalian semua sudah mengambilkan. Silahkan 1 per 1 menuju ke guru pembimbing yang kalian dapat." Kata Kakashi dengan santainya sambil membaca buku Icha2 Paradise-nya yang baru-baru ini dikirim Jiraiya

Keadaan memanas, ada yang senang dengan kelompok barunya, ada juga yang hanya diam saja, bahkan merengut…

_Daftar Kelompok_

**1. Kel. Kakashi**

 Sasuke , Sakura , Ino

**2. Kel. Asuma**

 Chouji , Tenten , Kiba

**3. Kel. Kurenai**

 Naruto , Neji , Hinata

**4. Kel. Guy**

 Shikamaru , Lee , Shino

KOMENTAR

Para Guru 

1. Kakashi

Sumpe lo?! Uggh… Nape gue yang harus dapet kelompok yang merepotkan terus… OMFG… --'

2. Asuma

Kayane untung juga si Chouji masih sama aku, kalo g bakal didepak guru lainnya… Hmm… ada Ten Ten dan si bocah anjing itu… sapa? Kiba… (_suara anjing_) hmm… dan Akamaru - - 3 Apa jadinya kelompok ini yaaa…

3. Kurenai

Hinata masih bersamaku, ada Naruto si cerewet yang 'dikaguminya'. Tapi masalahnya… ada Neji… hmmm… **Souke** dan **Bunke**… apa masalah itu masih berlanjut?

4. Guy

Hahaha! Semoga kelompokku sebaik dulu! Yeah! Kekuatan masa muda! mata berapi-api

Para Shinobi 

Naruto: Ah!!! Ada Hinata yah? Neji? Hmm… apa mereka sudah berbaikkan

yah? ''

Sasuke: … GUBRAK! Kesel2… -o- _bakal gua bunuh penulisnya_)

Sakura: Yay! Sama Sasuke-kun!!! XD Hmm… INO?!! Whadefag… ''

Kiba: WHAT?!! 0o

Hinata: Eee… Aku… sekelompok dengan Naruto-kun? _(meraaaaahhh… _

_mukanya)_ Demo… Aniki… ''

Shino: … (ngurusin serangga doang dia)

Shikamaru: … Semoga… kagak disuruh ngapa-ngapain deh… apa lagi latihan… -o-

Ino: Hehehe… Sasuke-kun _(ngiler - Yuck…)_ Kalo aja si Dahi lebar itu g

ada… X)''

Choji: Nyam-nyam… kriuk… _(makan mulu)_ - -

Neji: Hmm… T T

Ten Ten: Nani? 'o'

Lee: Ooh! Aku tetap bersama guru Guy! sayang g ada Sakura TTTT

------

"Baiklah… akan kujelaskan sedikit… Kalian haruss…" belum selesai Asuma menjelaskan sepatah kata pun sudah dipotong Sakura n' Ino yang biasa bertengkar

"Ino! Menjauh dari Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke

"Bwee!!! Sasuke mi-lik-ku!" kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"… Grr… Lepas!" kata Sasuke yang merasa sangaaaattt!!! terganggu.

"Hei! Diam dan dengarkan penjelasan Asuma dulu!" kata Kakashi menasihati

"Huh!"

"Bweee!!!"

"Ehem… Begini… kita akan membuat sebuah rumah sesuai desain yang kalian buat… dalam jangka waktu… 3 bulan saja… karena itu…" kembali omongannya dipotong…

"Hahahaha!!! Kita pasti akan membuat rumah yang terbaik!!! Benarkan Hinata?! Neji?!" kata Naruto antusias

"Eee… ii… iya…" kata Hinata gugup

"Huh…" maunya ngomong "So pasti!" tapi harga dirinya kebesaran

btw Hinata masuk dalam dunianya

"Rumahku dan Naruto-kun…?" _(muka merahhhhhh buanget)_

"oooii… Hinata?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hinata yang merah itu

"KYAAAA!!!" tanpa sadar Hinata mendorong Naruto jatuh

"Awww…"

"Hmph… hahahahahaha!!!" _(ngakak ceria on)_

Tapi lalu semua kembali serius dan mendengar petunjuk Asuma dengan tenang _(ngakak ceria off)_ dan tentunya Hinata yang mukanya merah kaya kepiting baru selese direbus Asuma sudah cape de dikacangin tuh…

" … Ehm… karena itu… ini adalah regumu selama 3 bulan ke depan. Kalian dapat mulai bekerja besok dibantu guru pendamping kalian…" sekian infooooo

Sebagian kaget sebagian diem aja…

"Oh, by the way… rumah itu juga akan kalian tinggali untuk 1 bulan… jadi hati-hati saat membuatnya atau kalian akan kerobohan rumah yang kalian desain sendiri… hmm…" tambah Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan

------

Hari Pertama

Keadaan Kelompok Naruto, Dkk 

"Baik, karena ini hari pertama, mari kita bicarakan rumah ini dulu…" jelas Kurenai

"Ah! SenseI, aku ingin rumah dengan warung ramen!!" kata Naruto semangat

" **Sumpe Lo?!** … tapi aku tidak" kata Neji

"Hmm… rumah itu urusan kalian sih… Aku hanya mengawasi saja…" kata Kurenai (keliatan banget g niat)

"Anoo… Ku… Kurenai-sensei, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga masing-masing membuat 1 denah…" usul Hinata

"Boleh saja, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Kurenai sambil menunjuk kedua teman Hinata yang sedang berdebat tentang… warung ramen… - -'

"Harus Ada!!!" teriak Naruto

"Tidak butuh tau!" balas Neji

Kalimat-kalimat itu terulang sampai 11 kali…

"Umm… ano… Naruto-kun, Neji-san…" potong Hinata

"APA?!!" Kata Neji emosi

"Woi! Neji! Lu marah ma aku, tapi jangan ke Hinata! Kasihan dia!" bentak Naruto "ada apa Hinata" katanya kemudian dengan muka **super** kawaii yang membuat muka Hinata kembali memerah

"aaa… Ano… uuumm…..." Hinata tidak bisa berbicara **bahkan sampai mau pingsan**

"Cape dee" sambung Neji yang sampai males nunggunya

"Neji, Naruto, Hinata mau bilang kalau sebaiknya masing-masing dari kalian membuat sebuah denah rumah, dan menyeleksinya atau dijadikan 1…" Kata Kurenai menjelaskan turun tangan juga dia…

"Hmmm… Ide yang bagus, Hinata!!!" kata Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya

" … Jadi aku juga harus menggambar?!" kata Neji tersentak

"HAAA… RUUUUS…!!!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan Neji sehelai kertas putih

"Ummm… ayo kita mulai…" kata Hinata nambah-nambahin

Keadaan kelompok Sasuke, Dkk 

**Hancur dan sebaiknya kau tak mau tahu, hehehe… (**_**penulis sadis**_** D)**

Pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura terus berlanjut sampe akhir hayat kale dan memulai pertemuan mereka dengan SUPEERRR hebohnya. Kakashi sih, pasrah aja… nungguin tentunya sambil baca Icha-Icha Paradise-nya 2 orang idiot itu g ada gunanya sih… Sasuke? Diam saja menyaksikan dirinya yang malang dijadikan bahan pertengkaran kedua cewek itu. Entah kapan grup ini akan mulai kerja…

"Ino! Kau akan membuat desain, sementara Sasuke dan aku akan membuat kerangkanya!" kata Sakura sok kuasa

"Enak aja lo! Sok kuasa aja! Harusnya itu kalimatku! Dasar Dahi lebar! Sasuke tuh milikku tau!" balas Ino

Begitulah pertengkaran mereka yang terus berlanjut… bukan hanya rumah tapi juga Sasuke Oooh… dasar bocah cakep… -o- ' Tapi sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah mulai bekerja… sendiri…

Keadaan Kiba, Dkk 

"Hei Chouji! Jangan makan mulu! Please deh, sehari tanpa snack aja g bisa apa?" Kiba _nyrocos_ terus "Nanti malah tambah ge… UPPH!!!" belum selesai mulutnya dibungkam oleh Asuma

_(aku g sesadis itukan? Hehehe… g tega jg mbunuh si Kiba… hahahahaha…)_

"Sssstt!!! Hei, Ten Ten kemari sebentar…" panggil Asuma

"Ha-I!!!" kata Ten Ten segera membalas panggilan guru barunya itu

"Uhuk… Uhukk… apa maksud mu membungkam mulutku!" tanya Kiba

Asuma melihat Chouji yang sedang asyik makan, maka ia segera memberitahu sesuatu yang agak mengerikan…

"Kiba, Ten Ten, kalian harus ingat kalau kalian bersama Chouji jangan pernah mengatakan dirinya 'Gemuk'. Ingat itu!" kata Asuma memberikan peringatan pada mereka.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" tanya Kiba still confuse

" Uuuk?" Akamaru ikutan

"Begini… ini terjadi seminggu setelah pembentukan tim-ku…"

Flash Back mode on Aku mengajak mereka ke sebuah restoran Yakiniku… 

"HUAAAHH!!! Chouji! Kau ini! Ini kan daging terakhir yang kusisakan untuk kumakan nanti!" teriak Ino

"Huh! Suapan terakhir tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapa pun!" kata Chouji sok keren

"Huh… kau ini…" Asuma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"… yah, Ino kau juga sudah makan lumayan banyakkan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Huh… walo aku sedang diet, tapi aku tahu berapa banyak daging yang sudah kumakan… kalau dia mah sudah GENDUT makannya banyak lagi! Ups!!! " Ino langsung membungkam mulutnya

"Shit…" Shikamaru langsung lari keluar diikuti Ino

"Grrrrrr……. Beraninya….. Beraninya….. Beraninyaaaaaa KAUUU!!! BILANG AKU GENDUTTTT!!!! TIDAK ADA MAAAFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **BAIKA NO JUTSU**!"

Lalu… Chouji mulai mengamuuukkk Dan terjadi kerusakan yang sangat parah di Resto itu. 8 orang cidera, 1 orang mati OMFG Begitulah…….

Flashback mode Off 

"Hiii…" Ten Ten merinding mendengarnya

"Humm… begitu ya…"

"Arf… arf…"

"Begitulah ingat itu yah!" pesan Asuma sekali lagi

"Baik!"

Lalu mereka mulai merencanakan rumah mereka…

**Keadaan Kelompok Lee, DKK**

"Guy-sensei! Bagaimana dengan rumah itu???" tanya Lee semangat

"Huuuhh… lagi-lagi hal yang merepotkan…" keluh Shikamaru

"Heeiii!!! Kau yang di sana!" kata Guy menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru

"hah?"

"Mana semangatmu?"

"Tersiram air kali…"

"Kalau begitu nyalakan lagiii!!!"

_(apa hubungannya?)_

"Sumpe lo?! Mau gua mati kebakar ya?!"

" … " Shino diem aja

"Oh, ya. Lalu rumahnya?" tanya Lee lagi

"Semangat!!!"

"Huh…"

"Ayoooo SEMAANGAT!!!"

"hhh… baiklah…" kata Shikamaru dengan malas

"BAGUS! Kau yang di sana juga semangat!!!" kata Guy semangat yang berkobar2

" … baik" jawab Shino singkat

"Baiklah mari kita mulai desain rumah kita!!!" kata Guy

"Ha-ii Guy-senseii!!!" Seru Lee

"Huh… apa boleh buat…"

"…"

Begitulah para Shinobi didampingi guru pendamping mereka. Sepertinya tampak yang sudah menghasilkan sesuatu dan ada yang sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa… (2 orang sih…) Mari kita lihat keadaan mereka 3 hari mendatang…

3 Hari kemudian

**Naruto DKK**

"Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk membuat ini Kurenai-sensei…" kata Naruto menyerahkan lebaran berisi denah buatan mereka bertiga

"Ooh… desain yang… unik?" kata Kurenai bingung mau ngomong apa

"Sudahlah, jadinya kaya gitu kok" kata Neji kembali pasrah

"Hmm… baiklah… berusahalah" kata Kurenai

"KYAAA!!! Naruto-kun! Awas!" teriak Hinata histeris

"Eee?"

**JLEB!** Sebuah paku menancap di kaki Naruto dan darah segar mengalir keluar

"Na…Naruto-kun?!" Hinata yang melihat hampir mau pingsan tapi ia buru-buru mengambil kotak P3K dan membalut kaki Naruto

" Dasar… Ceroboh sekali" kata Neji

"Ini bukan mauku juga! Siapa gitu lhoh! Yang mau kakinya _ditujleb _paku!" balas Naruto

"Sudah… sudah… untunglah kakimu tidak separah Lee lu kate Lee patah kakinya?" kata Kurenai

"Hmm… iya juga sih…" kata Naruto merasa agak gugup mengingat kejadian dulu "btw, makasih ya Hinata!"

"Umm… tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya gugup

"Hmph… lebih baik kau cepat bekerja" suruh Neji menatap tajam ke Naruto - jangan2 siscom?!

"Iya… iya… g disuruh juga aku bakal mulai kerja!" kata Naruto kesal

Lee saat ini… 

"Hua… Hua… HUACHIM!!!"

"Hmm? Kau sakit Lee?" tanya Guy

"Ah, tidak… hanya bersin kecil" jawab Lee mengacungkan jempolnya

"Ah!!! Semangat yang bagus Lee!"

"Ok… Ok… Lee, bantu aku untuk mengangkat kayu ini ke sana…" pinta Shikamaru

"Osh!!!"

"Hmm? Shino kau sedang apa?" tanya Guy

"Ia membantu menghaluskan bagian pinggir kayu itu dengan bantuan serangganya" jelas Shikamaru

"Ooohh… bagus, _keep it up_!" kata Guy memberi semangat

"…" seperti biasa, Shino tidak banyak berbicara

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke???

"Inooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SAAKUUURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Yare-yare_…" Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Hmph…" Sasuke tetap diam saja dan mulai mengerjakan rumahnya sesuai desain yang ia buat sendiri tentunya

"Kau ini bukannya membantu malah meluk-meluk Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura

"Huh! Bukannya kau yang begitu?!" balas Ino marah

"G mungkin banget! Yang bisa begitu Cuma kamu!!!"

"Grrr…" Sasuke mulai merasa terganggu

"Hhh… tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi nih…" kata Kakashi menghela nafas + Kasihan ma si Sasu yang kerja sendiri. Lalu ia diam2 memasang Genjutsu ke kedua orang itu

Genjutsu untuk Sakura 

"Ino dasar gila!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura

"_Bweee!!!_"

"**STOP!!!**" teriak Sasuke

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino… STOP ganggu Sakura lagi!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tinggi

"Aa… apa?! Tapi dia yang mulai…"

"Huh… aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apa pun lagi!" Bentak Sasuke "Sakura, ayo pergi! Biar Ino sendiri yang mengerjakannya!!!" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura

"uuu… Uuuh… Hiks… hiks…" air menetes dari kelopak mata Ino

"Sa… Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tidak kelewatan?" tanya Sakura

"Hmph… _She deserved it_!" jawab Sasuke

"Iya juga sih… btw, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Sakura

"Hmm… di sini cukup sepi…"

"aa… apa?!" masa dia mau…

"Huhuhu… dengan begini aku bisa membentakmu semau-ku…" kata Sasu picik

"Sasuke-kun?!?" Sakura kaget

"Sakura… dari dulu aku merasa kau itu sangat menyebalkan sekali!!! AKU BENCI KAU!!! KAU ITU TERLALU CEREWET! BERTINDAK SEMAUNYA SAJA!" bentak Sasu

"uu… uuh…" air mata menetes

"Heh… dan kau tahu apa? NARUTO ITU JAUH LEBIH KUAT DARIMU TAHU! KAU ITU HANYA SEENAKNYA MENYURUHNYA KERJA DLL, TAPI KAU SENDIRI TIDAK LEBIH KUAT DARINYA! DASAR! CEWEK ITU SEMUANYA SAMA SAJAA!!!" Bentak Sasu, amarahnya semakin menjadi

" huu… hiks… hiks…" Sakura menangis dan terlihat shock. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pingsan

_(hehehe… aku pengen banget lihat Sasu ngomong gini ma Sakura hehehe… - **sadis**nya menjadi-jadi )_

Genjutsu untuk Ino 

"Humph! Kau itu seenaknya saja Sakura!"

"Apa katamu?!!!"

"Ino benar…"

"Hah? Sa… Sasuke-kun?!!"

"Lihat tuh! Sasuke aja setuju!" kata Ino tersenyum

"Tidak… mungkin!" kata Sakura terbata-bata

"Huh… kau memang seenaknya Sakura… sudah aku tidak mau melihatmu sebelum rumah itu selesai!!!!" Bentak Sasuke hehehe… Sasu main bentak aja…

"Ino, ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke

"OK!" kata Ino seraya tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang sedang menangis karena bentakan Sasuke

"Hihihi… biar tahu rasa!"

"Huh… Ino… apa kau pikir, aku juga tidak membencimu seperti aku membencinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Eehh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Ino masih bingung

"Huh… kau itu tidak lain dari Sakura, INO… Kau itu… TIDAK KALAH BERISIK DARINYA, JUGA TERLALU BEGAYA PADAHAL MUKAMU JELEK BEGITU!!!"

"Ukh…" kata-kata Sasu menembus ke hati

"Heh… bukan hanya itu… aku juga merasa bahwa kau jauh lebih **gemuk** dari Chouji… tahu…" kata Sasuke tenang dan menekankan kata 'gemuk'

"………. -sobs-" menangis dan menangis, sama seperti Sakura ia akhirnya pingsan

------------

" hei… Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kedua cewe itu pingsan tapi air mata membasahi pipi mereka

"Hmm? Cuma sedikit hukuman karena mereka tidak mau bekerja…" kata Kakashi dengan tenang sambil membaca bukunya

"hh… yang penting tidak merepotkanku saja…" kata Sasu kembali melanjutkan kerjanya

_**Keadaan Kiba DKK**_

"hmm… bagus juga kemajuannya…" kata Asuma

"Berkat Ten Ten…" kata Kiba kewalahan

"Hihihi… thanks"

"Hmm… apa kita buat resto juga yah? Nyemm2…" kata Chouji sambil menyikat habis snacknya

"Yaelaaah… udah dibuatin juga masih makan aja kamu…" kata Ten Ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Huh… akukan sudah membantu menebangkan kayu untukmu!" kata Chouji agak kesel

Flash back on 

"Aih… bagaimana kita menebangnya?" tanya Ten Ten saat melihat pepohonan yang sangat besar

"coba pakai bom kunai-mu Ten" kata Kiba

"Jangan! Sama saja menghancurkan Hutan donk!!!" Kata Ten Ten memperingatkan

"Huummm… mikir2…"

"Ah! Kiba! Sini-sini!!!" panggil Ten Ten

"apa?"

"Ingat cerita Asuma-sensei kemarin?"

"Haaa???"

"Ih… pikun amat sih?! Itu lho!!! Baika no Jutsu…"

"Hah? Kau berpikir untuk menggunakan itU?!!!" kata Kiba kaget

"Terus? Kamu mau menebangnya satu per satu?"

"Uuugh… baiklah"

Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah Chouji

"Hei, Chouji… bisa…" Ten Ten menyenggol lengan Kiba

"Uuuh… bisa bantu kami menebang pohon?"

"Haaa???"

"Itu lho Cho… pake apa itu namanya… uummm… tehnik andalan klan Akimichi… uuuh… apa sih?!" Ten Ten pura-pura tidak tahu

"wah dia pintar akting ya?" kata Kiba dalam hati

"Hmm? Baika No jutsu?" tanya Chouji sambil makan

"Iya! Itu! Bisa bantu kami?" tanya Ten Ten

"uumm…" ia melihat kertas snacknya kosong "Baiklah, tapi nanti aku minta snack lagi ya…" kata Chouji

"Ok!!!"

Flash back off 

"ii… iya juga sih…" kata Ten Ten berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum

"Hmm? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui yah?" kata Asuma penasaran…

OWARI… Slight Talk Show 

_Yuuichi_: Hehehehe… _no pairing here_… tapi lumayan khan???

_Kakashi_: Sumpe lo ngasih gua kelompok yg begitu parah?

_Yuuichi_: Yaaah… toh lo juga g peduli khan???

_Kakashi_: Iya seh…

_Naruto_: Yuu-san, kapan rumahku jadi nih???

_Yuuichi_: Hahaha… tunggu aja deh…

_Neji_: Awas kalo berani kasih tugas yang berat! _(ngancam dia)_

_Yuuichi_: Yee… suka- suka aku! Hahahahaha…

_Neji_: Temeeee!!!!

_Yuuichi_: Hahahaha!!!! _(bahagia 'dikejar2' Neji)_

_Sakura_: Yuuichi… _(geram)_

_Yuuichi_: E? Sakura-chan? Halo!!! _(senyum)_

_Sakura_: Kauuuu!!! TEMEEE!!! KEJAAAAMMM!!!! _(bersiap2 mukul)_

_Yuuichi_: Eee?! udah Neji tambah Sakura?!

_Ino_: Grrr!!! Kau harus membayarnya!!

_Yuuichi_: Ino juga?!! Hahahaha……. Aku ini memang terkenal apa ya???

_Sasuke_: Hnn… _Chidoriii_…

_Yuuichi_: -gasp!- OOOIIII!!!! KALOOO CHIDORII MANA BISA AKU MENGELAK?!!

_Sasuke_: Hmph…

_Yuuichi_: LARIIII!!!

Akhirnya… dari Ino sampe Sakura, dari Sakura sampe Neji, dari Neji sampe aku (Yuu) semua mental gara2 **Chidori** Sasuke…

_Yuuichi_: Sumpe, perananmu bakal kubuat lebih parahh!!!

_Naruto_: Wah, dia meledak…

_Sasuke_: Apa?!

_Yuuichi_: Tunggu Chapter berikutnya yaaa awas lo Sasuke!

_Naruto_: Yeah!!!

**_Review Pleaseee!!!_**


	2. Dalam Proses

Build Your own House

**A/N**: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama… ku-update juga… sori kelamaan… hahaha… well… happy reading

**Desclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2 

Begitulah akhirnya… pekerjaan mereka mulai juga… Sebenarnya daerah tempat mereka membangun rumah itu ternagi menjadi 4 arah…

- kurang lebih seperti ini:

** Kelompok Naruto** _(utara)_

**Kelompok Kiba**_ (barat) _**-Daerah hutan- ****Kelompok Lee** _(timur)_

** Kelompok Sasuke** _(selatan)_

Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya…

_**1 bulan kemudian…**_

**Naruto DKK**

"Ugh…" _(Naruto)_

"…" _(Hinata)_

"hoh…" _(Neji)_

"Neji?! Kenapa tidak ada warung ramennya?!!! Di sketsa itu sudah ditentukan bakal dibuat kan?!!!" teriak Naruto

" Sori… gue lupa… lagian begini saja sudah bagus toh?" kata Neji

"Um… Naruto-kun…"

"AhH!!! WARUNG RAMEENKUUU!!! WARUNG RAMEENKUUU… WARUNG RAMEENKUUU… WARUNG RAMEENKUUU… WARUNG RAMEENKUUU!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto sambil guling-guling di lantai

"… Ada bayi besar di sini…"

"Hmph…" Kurenai menahan tawanya saat Neji berkata seperti itu

"Uuh… Naruto-kun… ini baru bangunan luarnya saja… bagaimana kalau warung itu… uuh… ditaruh di sebelah sana…?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk sisi bangunan mereka yang belum dibangun agar menjadi memanjang… -agak melenceng dari sketsa nih…-

"… Kau… serius?" tanya Naruto

"Uh… ah… ii… itu… terserah Naruto-kun saja…" kata Hinata gugup

" merepotkan… sudah ikuti rancangan ini saja…" kata Neji pasrah

"?!!! Kau mau hancurkan semuanya?!!!" tanya Naruto histeris

"Ya nggak lah! Males ngulang lagi tau! Baka!" sahut Neji

"… Yah… asal dibangun warungnya boleh deeh… memanjang juga ga masalah sih…" kata Naruto senang

"Hmm… tidak jadi… sebaiknya kita teruskan pekerjaan ini…" kata Neji berubah pikiran

"APA?!!!"

"Uum… Naruto-kun… sepertinya Neji nii-san benar…" kata Hinata tumben-tumbennya setuju

"HAA??!!! Tadi kamu bilang ga apa apa…" balas Naruto

"…"

"Sudah… ayo mulai kerja" kata Kurenai mendinginkan suasana

Tapi…

* * *

**Sasuke DKK**

"…"

"…"

"Kakashi…"

"hmm? Apa Sasuke?"

"… apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka sehingga mereka jadi diam seperti itu dan malah bisa bekerja sama…" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Kau kangen dengan pertengkaran itu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tersenyum

"… ya sudah… ga jadi nanya" kata Sasuke berjalan pergi

"Hahaha… sebaiknya kau juga bantu mereka" kata Kakashi

"Hn…"

"Memang bagus gini sih… tapi… sketsa ini…" batin Sasuke

"Ino! Ambilkan kayu itu!"

"Ya…ya…" Ino berjalan menuju arah kayu itu dan memberikannya kepada Sakura

"Nih..."

"Hup! Makasih! Kau kerjain yang bagian situ!" pinta Sakura

"OK…" jawab Ino segera melaksanakan tugs itu

"… bagus juga kalau begini terus" pikir Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun! Kau kerjakan bagian sana yaaa!!!" suruh Sakura

"… Hn…" tanpa menjawab apa pun ia juga segera melaksanakannya

"Hohoho… bagus juga keadaan sekarang ini…"

**GUBRAAKK!!!!**

"!!!!"

"Sasuke-kun?!!!" teriak Sakura kaget

"Ukh… sial…"

"Huahahahaha…. Sasuke kau ini memang payah!" kata Kakashi

"Cih!"

"Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-kun sudah bekerja keras…" kata Sakura

"Betul! Jangan begitu dong!" bela Ino

"Ok… Ok… Dasar bocah ganteng… hahaha…"

"Sial…" muka Sasuke sedikit memerah

_**Author Yuuichi: Huahahahaha! Rasain lu Sasu! (Balas dendam nih…)

* * *

**_

**Lee DKK**

"Yeah! Bagian depan sudah jadi!!!" kata Lee semangat

"Bagus! Semangat masa muda memang yang terbaik!" sambung Guy

"Yaa? Untunglah… masih ada 2 bulan kan? Aku istirahat du…"

"Eits! Masih belum!!! Ayo kita selesaikan dalam waktu 2 bulan!" kata Lee antusias

"Jangan! 1 ½ bulan saja!" pinta Guy

"… hentikan omong kosong itu… masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan" kata Shino

"Baiklah… ayo mulai bekerja!!!"

"Tentu Guy-sensei!" jawab Lee

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan Shino… diam dan segera bekerja. 1/3 bagian dari rumah mereka sudah selesai. Saat Lee akan memasuki rumah itu untuk mengerjakan bagian dalamnya Lee tidak dapat menemukan pintu rumah itu

"… eeh… maaf… pintunya di mana?" tanya Lee

"Hah?!"

"?!!"

Shikamaru dan Shino ikut kaget karena mereka sadar bahwa mereka belum membuat lubang untuk pintu…

"Sial…" _(Shino)_

"Yaah… untunglah belakangnya masih terbuka…" kata Shikamaru menghela nafas

Tapi karena Lee tidak sadar kalau bagian belakang masih terbuka ia langsung saja berniat menghancurkan bagian depannya dengan 'Konoha Senpu'…

"_Konoha Senpu_!!!"

"Lee! STOP!!!" teriak Shikamaru

* * *

**Kiba DKK**

"Yahuuu!!!! Sudah selesai!!!" teriak Kiba senang

"Kiba… Kiba… baru jadi bagian luarnya saja sudah senang begitu…" kata Ten Ten geleng-geleng kepala

"Yah, bagus juga kan?!" kata Kiba

"Hmm… bagian dalam masih ada kan? Nyem… nyem…" kata Chouji memotong pembicaraan

"Yah… begitulah… belakangnya masih belum sempurna tuh…" kata Ten Ten

"OK, kita sebaiknya selesaikan secepat mungkin!" kata Kiba antusias

"Yah… Kiba… cat dinding yah…" pinta Ten Ten

" ? Warna apa?" tanya Kiba

"**krem**…" jawab Ten Ten

"Iiih!! _Jijay_! Warna cewek banget!" balas Kiba

"… Sialan… tentuin sendiri sono! Kalo jelek kuhajar kau!!!" kata Ten Ten sebal dan pandangannya terhadap Kiba… berubah

"Auuk!!!" _(Aku mau __**kuning)**_

" Nyem…. Nyem… **coklat** aja lagi…" kata Chouji

"Uuh… aku lebih suka **hitam**…" kata Kiba

"Uuk…" _(pukul saja dia, Ten Ten…)_

"… Nanti jadi '_Blackatdead_'… deh… maksudku… '_blackhousedead'_…" Kata Ten Ten menyindirnya

"… Sumpe lo?! Milih warna item…" _(Chouji)_

"…" _(Kiba)_

" Kalo aku setuju dengan warna yang dipilih Ten Ten… " kata Asuma yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ah! Sensei! Ke mana saja?!" tanya Ten Ten

"Nih…" Asuma menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada mereka

"I… ini kan…"_ (Ten Ten)_

* * *

Yaah… ternyata ada juga beberapa kesalahan yang terjadi pada bangunan mereka. Tapi mereka segera menyelesaikan kesalahan itu… Kecuali 1 kelompok…

* * *

"Grrr…" _(Naruto)_

"_BYAKUGAN_!" _(Neji)_

"… Kalian serius?" _(Kurenai)_

"Hmm… _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Naruto mengangguk sambil membuat beberapa klon dirinya

"UAAAPPPUUAAA?!!!!" Kurenai berteriak kaget "Cuma demi sebuah… sebuah… ARGH!!!! WARUNG SAJAAA?!!!!! _Oh God… this is insane…_" kata Kurenai setengah berteriak sambil memukul dahinya

"Ne… Neji nii-san… Naruto-kun…. Yamete kudasai…" mohon Hinata

"Walau itu kau, Hinata-sama…" kata Neji

"Gomen Hinata…" Naruto menggeleng

"…" Hinata terdiam dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

**Lalu… akhirnya mereka pun mulai bertarung sampai tak terasa hari sudah sore…**

"Sudah… 8 ½ jam mereka bertarung… Hinata, kau tidak apa?" tanya Kurenai

"Um… walau pun dibilangin… mereka tidak mau berhenti… jadi…"

"Hmm… ya sudah… semoga mereka bisa berbaikan besok" kata Kurenai

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan rumah itu sendirian. Terkadang ia harus menggunakan _shugohakke_ karena beberapa kunai dari 2 petarung itu terbang ke arah rumah itu. Dan sekarang cakranya sudah habis dan dia lelah.

"Neji! Kono yaro!!!!"

SHIUT!!! Sebuah kunai melayang ke arah Neji

"Huh! Tidak benda ini tidak akan pernah mengenaiku…" kata Neji sambil mengelak

Hinata menyadari bahwa kunai itu menuju tempat itu, ke arah bangunan yang ia kerjakan. Kalau hanya dinding atau lainnya ia masih bisa sedikit lega, tapi kali ini kunai itu mengarah ke bagian kayu yang rapuh, masih belum dibetulkan setelah kemarin dirusakkan oleh Naruto.

"Ukh! Tidak… bisa…!!!"

Karena cakra Hinata sudah tidak mencukupi untuk memakai shugohakke, ia terpaksa menerima kunai itu dengan tubuhnya.

JLEB!!!!

Darah segar mengalir keluar. Kurenai kaget dan segera menghampiri Hinata

"Hinata?! Kau baik-baik saja?!!"

"I… iya… hanya sedikit lelah… Ukh!" Hinata memegangi bagian tangannya yang tertusuk kunai itu "Ha… hampir saja kunai ini merusak semua pekerjaan kita…" kata Hinata berusaha untuk tersenyum walau ia merasa kesakitan

"…"

Kurenai bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera mengampiri Naruto dan Neji

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti!!!!!" teriak Kurenai

"??!! Hah?!" Naruto tersentak

BRUKH!!! Naruto terjatuh saat ia berada di udara dan begitu pula Neji

" –GLEP- … Ada apa… sensei?" tanya Naruto gugup

"Kalian tidak lihat?!"

"?? Lihat apa?" tanya Neji

"… Neji, Naruto, kalian dari tadi hanya bertarung, tidak memikirkan salah satu rekanmu yang masih bekerja! Lihat Hinata! Ia begitu keras bekerja dan kalian hanya sibuk bertarung tentang… Agh! Sebuah warung yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali!" Kurenai merasa kecewa dan marah sekaligus sedih

"… Tapi…" Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang tetap saja bekerja walau tangannya terluka

"… Hinata-sama…"

Akhirnya mereka sadar perbuatan bodoh yang telah mereka berbuat. Mereka … entah berbaikan atau tidak tapi akhirnya Naruto tidak meributkan warung-nya dan bekerja dengan giat. Hinata? Ia beristirahat untuk beberapa hari karena tangannya yang terluka setelah dipaksa Naruto dan Neji

Hmm… kalau kalian sadar ternyata sketsa mereka hampir sama… 1 kata saja… 'memanjang!'

* * *

Yuuichi : Yah… begitulah… jadi juga chapter ini…

Ten Ten : _(ngangguk)_ Wah… barang yang dikasih Asume-sensei hebat bener nih…

Yuuichi : Hmm… kelihatannya begitu _(ikut ngangguk)_

Asuma : Tentu, sudah jauh-jauh diambilin harus keren duonk!

Sakura : Hmm? Apaan itu?

Ten Ten : Ra-ha-si-a!

Sakura : Huh! Mbuat orang penasaran aja lo!

Yuuichi : Sapa dulu authornya… hehe…

Ino : Huh! Kenapa harus kerja sama sama si dahi lebar itu?!

Sakura : Tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku mau!

Yuuichi : Hehehe… Sasuke bakal marah lho… _(tawa licik)_

Sakura & Ino : … _(diaaam…)_

Sasuke : Sial, sampai akhir gua ga bakal tahu apa yang diperbuat Kakashi…

Kakashi : Yah… bukan hal penting kok… _(garuk-garuk kepala)_

Neji : Hinata-sama… maafkan aku… _( pasang muka melas)_

Naruto : Ukh… jalan ninjaku… terluka… _(tersungkur di lantai dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya)_

Yuuichi : Wah… rame… Hinata lu ga pa-pa toh?

Hinata : Um… _(mengangguk)_

Yuuich i: Yokata!!! Ja! Sampe ketemu di Chapter 3! XD

Hinata : Um… _(melambaikan tangannya)_

Reviews

Kiba Aufa…

Yup! Ga ada pairing! Suka banget Kiba ya? Nanti bakal kumunculin lebih banyak deeh… _(kalo niat hehehe…)_

Mendiang Wina 

Oooh… gua memang kejam… huahahahaha!!! Tapi kali ini sedih kejam sama Hinata… _-Sob-_

_Crazy-Aneh-Girl..._

Huahahaha... kapan-kapan... tidak mau jadi terlalu kejam

**A/N:**OK! Thanks 4 you all who read this FF and had review for the first chapter! Reviews needed (again) for this Chapter!!! PLEEEZZZZ!!!!!! JA!!! MATANEE!!!! Kurang lebih… chapter berikut 'Da End' haha…

**REVIEW, Ne?**


	3. akhirnya Jadi juga

A/N: OK, nih last chapter dari BYOH, hope you all like it n' please Review!!!

* * *

**Build Your own House**

_Last Chapter_

1 bulan… 2 bulan… sampai 3 bulan sudah berlalu… Akhirnya sehari sebelum penilaian mereka semua berhasil menyelesaikan rumah mereka dengan baik

**Kelompok Naruto DKK**

"Wew… akhirnya besok sudah selesai…" kata Naruto sambil menghapus keringatnya

"Yah… begitulah…" kata Neji sambil melihat rumah mereka "Bagus juga…" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Um… untung kita berhasil tepat waktu…" kata Hinata

"Yah, terima kasih untuk Hinata juga!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit tersipu

"Kalau saja kau tidak bekerja begitu keras pada hari itu (di chap 2) mungkin kita semua akan bercerai berai dan rumah ini tidak akan selesai… jadi…" (Naruto)

"Um… ini adalah hasil kerja kita bertiga! Jadi… kita harus bangga pada diri kita sendiri!" kata Hinata menyemangati kedua rekannya

"Hinata-sama… terima kasih…" kata Neji

"Hehehe… Thanks Hinata!" kata Naruto

"Hmm… naguslah sampai akhir mereka bisa rukun…" batin Kurenai yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan

"Yey! Hinata!!! Kau memang yang terhebat!!!" seru Naruto sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hinata

"Na…Naruto-kun…?!!!" wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah merona dan…

"Naruto-kun… dekat sekali…" batin Hinata

_1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik…_

BRUKH!!!! 

"Akh! Hi…Hinata?!" seru Naruto kaget

"Hinata-sama?!" seru Neji yang juga kaget

"Na…ru…to…kun…" batin Hinata bahagia

"Naruto… kau…" _(Neji)_

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok! Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan!" seru Naruto

"Grr… Kamu sih! Pake nggoda-nggodain Hinata-sama segala!" seru Neji

"A…Aku nggak nggoda!!!!" balas Naruto

"Bohong!" (Neji)

"Tidak!!!" _(Naruto)_

"BOHONG!!!" _(Neji)_

"TIDAK!!!" _(Naruto)_

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SASUKEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**GUBRAK!!!!**

"Ap… APA?!!!" _(Neji)_

"Ups… kebiasaan sama dia sih…" kata Naruto garuk2 kepala wajah tersipu sedikit

"Dasar… Uph… Hahahahahaha…" Neji tertawa lepas

"hmm… Hahahahaha!!!!!" Naruto juga ikut tertawa

"Jadi tidak bisa marah deh… hahaha…" kata Neji

"Yah… begitulah… hehehe…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Jangan2 gosip itu bener lagi…" kata Neji sambil memandang Naruto dengan seksama

"G…Gosip apaan?" _(Naruto)_

"Gosip lu suka ma si Uchiha…" kata Neji menahan tawanya

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!" _(Naruto)_

"Hahaha… semoga keduanya baik-baik saja… juga Hinata" batin Kurenai yang geli melihat mereka tadi… KOCAK )) _(author ketawa guling2)

* * *

_

**Sasuke DKK**

Sasuke tetap saja memasang tampang muka BT karena sampai akhir ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Kakashi sehinggan kedua rekannya yang biasanya bertengkar, tiba-tiba saja berdamai…

"Hei, Kakashi…" panggil Sasuke

"Hmm?" Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di depannya "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kau bilang, akan memberitahukan apa yang kau lakukan setelah rumah ini selesai…" kata Sasuke memasang tampang 'cepet beritahu aku!!!'

"Yah… aku…" _(Kakashi)_

"…" _(Sasu menunggu)_

"…Ng…_" (Kakashi)_

"…" _(Sasuke)_

"Aku… Lupa…!" katanya sambil tersenyum, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak

"…" _(Kakashi)_

"…" _(Sasuke)_

Dalam batin "Dasar! Guru sial! Sudah jelek, nggaya, baca buku mulu, rambutnya mirip orang tua _(putih keabu-abuan sih…)_, matanya satu sudah error!!! GRAAAAA!!!!" dan beberapa kata2 kasar lainnya

"Dasar… Guru sial… Sudah jelek, nggaya, baca buku mulu, rambutnya mirip orang tua (putih keabu-abuan sih…), matanya satu sudah error! GRAAAAA!!!!" + beberapa kata2 kasar lainnya

"Hek!!!" Sasuke kaget

"Fufufu… Sasuke itu adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan" kata Kakashi yang _Sharingan_-nya terlihat aktif

"Cih!" Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan gurunya ke tempat kedua rekannya berada

"Siall!!!!!!!!!" batinnya

"Sasuke… kau masih kurang latihan…" batin Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Dari mana saja?" sapa Ino

"… Cuma ketemu Kakashi sebentar" jawab Sasuke pendek

"Oh…" _(Ino)_

"Rumah kita keren juga yah!!!" kata Sakura sambil memandang bangunan yang ada di depannya "Untung saja dapat selesai tepat waktu…"

"Yah, terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino

"Ha?" Sasuke memasang tampang orang yang kebingungan

"Kemarin untung saja Sasuke-kun menyadarkanku… kalau tidak…" _(Ino)_

"Ya… aku juga…" _(Sakura)_

"???????!!!!!" _(Sasuke)_

"APA SEBENARNYA YANG DILAKUKAN KAKASHI?!!!" Sasuke berteriak di dalam batinnya sambil berguling-guling di tanah dalam bentuk chibi

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" _(Sakura)_

"Dia napa tuh, Saku?" tanya Ino kebingungan

"en…entahlah…" _(Sakura)_

"Kakashi-sensei?!" seru Ino kaget

"Hmm… sepertinya Sasuke belum tahu ya?" tanya Kakashi

"Hah?" Saku n' Ino kebingungan dengan perkataan gurunya itu

"Hahaha…" si Kakashi + author ga jelas

* * *

**Kiba DKK**

"Kibaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ten Ten marah

"Ap… APA???!!!!" Kiba bertanya-tanya sambil berlari dari kejaran Ten Ten

"Wah… ada kejar-kejaran… nyem… nyem…" kata Chouji sambil memakan snack favoritnya

"Peliharaanmu itu lho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEIII!!!!!" teriak Ten Ten sambil terus mengejar

"A… AKAMARU?!!!!" Kiba baru sadar kalau Akamaru tidak berada di kepalanya atau pun di dalam bajunya _(yah… seperti biasanya tuh lho…)_

"LIHAT SONO!!!!!" teriak Ten Ten sambil menunjuk ke arah Akamaru

"?!!!"

"Wah… si Akamaru itu…" kata Chouji yang duduk-duduk di dekat pohon

Kiba sangat kaget, karena… Akamaru……………………………………………………………………. Buang air di ujung dinding rumah mereka yang sudah jadi.

"A… Akamaru… kau…" _(Kiba)_

"Dasar!!! Makanya, anjingmu itu—" belum selesai Ten Ten berbicara, Kiba sudah nyerocos duluan

"…Osh!!!! Akamaru!!! Kau memang pintar!!!!" teriak Kiba bangga dengan api-api di sekitarnya

"Watdefag!!!!" teriak Ten Ten kaget mendengarnya

"Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya, kau tidak buang air di dalam rumah!!! _–mank biasanya si Akamaru buang air di dalem rumah?!!!-_ Ooh!!! Kemajuan-kemajuan!!!" kata Kiba dengan api-api di sekitarnya

"haaaaaaaaaa…………..????????????" paduan suara dari Ten Ten dan Chouji

Bisa masuk _Guiness World of Record_, karena ini pertama kalinya (?) Chouji menjatuhkan snacknya yang terakhir dan tidak memungutnya

"Bagus Akamaru!!!" Seru Kiba lagi

"Auk!!! Auuu!!!" _(Sapa dulu!!! Akamaru!!!)_

Lalu mereka _–seperti dalam komik-komik-_, melayang dan berpelukan dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil di sekitarnya dan berputar-putar –bayangkan!!! 0.o -

"Huehehehehe………….." Ten Ten tertawa licik membuat Kiba dan Akamaru kaget _–cahaya2 ilang-_ dan ketakutan. Ten Ten terlihat mengepalkan tangannya Aura Kemarahan memancar tajam

"A…ano… Ten…Ten??? Ee… eto…" _(Kiba)_

"Kaing… kaing…" _(Hii… serem…)_

"T… Ten Ten… co… coto mate.. a…ano… uh… dia… tidak sengaja…" kata Kiba ketakutan

"KIBAAA BAKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**JEDUAAAR!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Di lain tempat, beberapa anggota Akatsuki sedang menuju Konoha. _- Ada apa? Baca terus!!! XD -_

"Hm? Ada ledakan?" tanya Kisame

"Iya tuh… keras lagi…" kata Tobi menambahkan

"… apa yang terjadi…" tanya Sasori

"Ooh!!! _Danna_!!!!! Itulah keindahan dari seni, hm!!!!" seru Deidara antusias _-+ sinar-sinar kecil di sekitarnya-_

"Haaa???" Kisame n' Tobi paduan suara sedang Sasori diam saja

"Ya! Seni adalah ledakan, hm!!!" seru Deidara

"Jadi… ledakanmu dikalahkan ledakan itu?" tanya Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Egh?!" _(Deidara)_

"Wah… tepat sasaran…" kata Tobi

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Diskanotbihepening!!!!! _(this cannot be happening)_" teriak Deidara

"URUSAI!!!!!"

* * *

**Kembali ke Ten Ten DKK**

"Hiks… Ten Ten _hidoi_…" keluh Kiba

"Auwau…" _(Kejam…)_

"Huh! Sudah baik tidak disuruh melakukan yang lain setelah membersihkan kotoran itu…" kata Ten Ten

"Hmm… Ten Ten… kayanya itu agak keterlaluan… nyem… nyem…" kata Chouji

"Huh! Biarin!!!"

"Hiks… Ten Ten, masa kita berdua diikat kaya gini sih!!!" teriak Kiba

"Hei! Apa sudah sempurna—"

Belum selesai Asuma yang muncul tiba-tiba berbicara ia kaget… Yang terlihat di depannya adalah Kiba dan Akamaru yang terikat di sebuah pohon dengan rantai _–dari senjata Ten Ten nih…-_

"I…ini…" Asuma terlihat kaget

"Hehehe… Cuma bermain-main sedikit kok, sensei!" kata Ten Ten tersenyum + sedikit hawa membunuh "Yaaa??"

"Y… yah…karena sudah selesai… jadi tidak apa-apa…" kata Asuma yang agak takut dengan Ten Ten

"Hehehe… sensei istirahat saja!" kata Ten Ten yang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah

"Uh… Ya…" _(Asuma)_

"Hii… serem juga kalo Ten Ten marah ya…" batin Chouji

"Ten Ten hidoi…sniff…" batin Kiba

* * *

**Lee DKK**

"Yeah!!! Inilah semangat masa muda!!!" seru Guy

"Guy-sensei! Rumah ini jadi tepat waktu!!!!" seru Lee

"Bagus!!! Kelompokku memang hebat!" Seru Guy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Hhh… yah… berhasil…" keluh Shikamaru

"Shikamaru-san! Kau harus tetap semangat!" kata Lee menyemagatinya

"Ya… Ya…"

"Tch… 3 bulan ini aku sudah kerja keras… besok 2 bulan ke depan aku mau libur ah!" batin Shikamaru

"… yah… untunglah sudah selesai…" kata Shino

"Hum!" Lee mengangguk

"Hh… tapi kenapa kelompokku ini agak pemurung semua kecuali Lee yah…" batin Guy sedikit kecewa dengan semangat kelompoknya

* * *

**Di kantor Hokage**

"Ah! Kalian sudah tiba!" sambut Tsunade

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berjubah hitam dengan beberapa icon awan berwarna merah di jubahnya

"Yah, kita sudah datang jauh-jauh lho… Tsunade-sama" kata Tobi

"… dia cerewet sekali…" keluh Itachi

"He?" _(Tobi)_

"Ah! Seharusnya Konoha kupoles dengan 'seni-ku' ini ya, Sasori-danna, hm?" tanya Deidara

"Awas kalo lo berani!!!!" kata Tsunade sambil 'menggebrak' mejanya

"Eh… i… iya, hm…" Deidara terlihat agak takut dengan Tsunade

"Yah… sudahlah… diam aja lo, Dei…" kata Sasori

"10x10… cepe dee…" kata Tobi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya…

"yare-yare…" Kisame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Sudah! Diam semua!!! pesenan kalian akan kita lihat besok!" seru Tsunade

"Yay!!!"

**BUK!!!**

"Bukan 'yay!' tapi 'ha-I!' Dasar…" kata Tsunade

"h..Ha-I!!!"

"dasar… anak2 jaman sekarang ini…" batin Tsunade menghela nafas –jadi mirip nenek2 deh… huehehehehe…-

_Esok harinya_

"Apa? Tsunade-sama menyuruh kita untuk berjalan sampai ke tanah kosong dari arah belakang rumah kita?" tanya Naruto

"Ya… tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan…" kata Neji

"Sudahlah… kita ikuti saja…" tegur Kurenai

"Ha-I!"

Lalu mereka segera melakukannya

"Hei, kalian dengar ada ledakan besar kemarin malam?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm… iya sih…" kata Neji

"Um… walau samar-samar… aku bisa mendengarnya…" kata Hinata

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto

Setelah berjalan 5 menit mereka tiba di sebuah tanah kosong

"Ada lapangan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto keheranan

"Um… sepertinya ada orang di sana… apa itu… Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Kelompok mereka saja yang datang. Kelompok Kiba, Lee dan Sasuke juga ada di sana

"Hah?! Naruto?!" seru Sakura kaget

"Ada lapangan di tempat ini?" tanya Ten Ten

"Wow… besar…bisa jadi tempat latihan yang bagus nih!" kata Lee

"waah… di belakang rumah kita ada lapangan sebesar ini?!" seru Ino

"Hem… kalo dipikir-pikir… kita semua sepertinya disuruh untuk berjalan ke arah belakang rumah kita masing-masing…" kata Neji

"Hm? Lalu?" tanya Naruto yang masih keheranan

"Sepertinya arahnya sudah ditentukan supaya rumah-rumah ini belakangnya menghadap ke belakang…" jelas Neji

"Uh… benar juga sih…" kata Hinata

"Hee… kalo dipikir-pikir, iya juga yah!" kata Naruto

"Hei! Kalian semua sudah berkumpul?" sapa Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama!" seru Sakura kaget

"Hee? Tsunade Baa-chan?!" seru Naruto yang juga kaget

"Semua berkumpul ke sini!" seru Tsunade

Lalu semua kelompok berkumpul di tempat itu, tepat di tengah2 lapangan itu

"Ehem… baiklah kalian sudah berkumpul ya? Hei! Kalian! Keluarlah!!!" seru Tsunade

BUM!!!! Para angota Akatsuki muncul dari asap (?)

"I…Itachi?!!!" seru Sasuke kaget

"Hai, otouto!!!" sapa Itachi

"What?!!! Sasori?!!!!" seru Sakura

"…" _(Sasori)_

"Deidara juga?!" seru Naruto

"Yay! Seni memang ledakan,hm!" seru Deidara

"Jadi kau yang meledakkan tempat ini kemarin?!!!" seru Naruto

"Yup! Hm… bagus toh hasilnya,hm…" kata Deidara bangga

"Tapi kok tidak ada 1 batang pohon pun?" tanya Tobi

"Yaelah… nih anak satu…" Deidara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kemarin kau juga lihatkan?" tanya Sasori

"Oh, kemarin malam itu ya? Aku tertidur… hahaha…" kata Tobi

"Yah, lu tidur ato kagak, kita mana bisa tau… mukamu… rata sih…" kata Kisame

"Kisama…." _(Tobi)_

"Kisame kalee…" _(Deidara)_

_(sweatdropped)_ "btw pohonnya dikemanain tuh?" tanya Sasuke

"Kupindahkan ke dimensi lain!" seru Itachi memasang tampang 'hebatkan aku?'

"Heeeeh…" _(Naruto)_

"Wah… ada Ki… sapa? Lupa lagi…" kata Guy

"Sialan lu!" _(Kisame)_

"Ehem… baiklah! Cukup bincang-bincangnya!" seru Tsunade "akan kujelaskan mengapa para Akatsuki di sini…" kata Tsunade

 Flash Back

"Tsunade-sama… anda mendapatkan tamu…" kata seorang petugas di kantor Hokage

"Suruh masuk ajalha…" kata Tsunade

"Ha-i…"

CKREK…

"Oh! Hidan! Kebetulan yang benar-benar kebetulan !!!" seru Tsunade

" Haa? kebetulan yang kebetulan? Um… btw… aku ada permintaan…" kata Hidan

"Kalau itu Konoha, jangan harap…" ancam Tsunade

"Bukan itu…" kata Hidan

"Jadi… Naruto?!" tanya Tsunade

"Oh… no… aku hanya ingin kalian membuatkan para Akatsuki sebuah vila…" kata Hidan

"What?!" Tsunade kaget

"Mereka selalu ribut minta liburan… jadi…" _(Hidan)_

"Ooh…" _(Tsunade)_

"Tentu saja akan kami bayar…" _(Hidan)_

"Baiklah… kujadikan ini sebuah misi yang disamarkan saja…" kata Tsunade

"Terima kasih!!!" seru Hidan

 Flash back opp

"He…" _(Naruto)_

"Tak kusangka" _(Shikamaru)_

"Ternyata ada masalaha seperti itu ya?" _(Kiba)_

"Yah begitulah!" _(Itachi)_

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya, Tsunade?" tanya Kisame

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat…" _(Tsunade)_

Tsunade menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya rubuh… setelah itu dari setiap sisi terlihat rumah-rumah yang telah dibuat para Shinobi Konoha

"Woah!!!! Hebat…" _(Tobi)_

"Tak kusangka Otoutoku juga ikut membantu pembangunan rumahnya…" batin Itachi

"Hm…" _(Deidara)_

"Co… coto mate… Tsunade baa-chan… jadi kita membuat rumah ini untuk para Akatsuki ini?!!" seru Naruto kaget

"Hm… apa benar begitu?" _(Shino)_

"Tak bisa dipercaya…" _(Ten Ten)_

"Kupikir ini hanya untuk latihan… nyem…nyem…" _(Chouji)_

"Yah, ini adalah misi yang disamarkan sebagai latihan sih…" kata Tsunade

Tsunade melihat sekelilingnya

"Hm… aku punya ide…" _(Tsunade)

* * *

_

_1 bulan kemudian_

**JEBUR!!!!!!!**

"Ah!!!! Segar sekali!!!!" seru Naruto

"Naruto?! Jangan nyebur-nyebur gitu!!! Basah tau!" seru Sakura

"Untung Tsunade baa-chan memberi kita cuti selama 2 bulan…" kata Naruto sambil berenang di sebuah kolam renang

"Ah… feels like in heven…" kata Deidara

"Heaven kaleee…" kata Tobi membenarkan kalimat Deidara

Kolam? Perasaan mereka tidak membuatnya… Apa yang terjadi sebulan kemarin? –ada yang bertanya-tanya??? Hehehe…-

_Flash Back_

"Ide apa?" tanya Naruto

"begini… karena rumah kalian sudah direncanakan dibagi menjadi 4 sisi jadi kita bisa membuat kolam di tengah sini…" kata Tsunade menjelaskan

"Wah!!! Buat taman kecil juga ya!" usul Sakura

" Boleh sekali… jadi…" Tsunade melirik ke arah para Akatsuki

"P…pandangan apa itu?" tanya Sasori merasa tidak enak

"Tentu saja kalian harus membantu!!!!" seru Tsunade

"EEEEHHH?!!!!!"

"Kita di sini untuk menikmati hasilnya tau!!!!" seru Tobi

"Ya! Benar!" tambah Kisame

"Yaaa???" Tsunade bertanya sekali lagi sambil memasang wajah garang dan hawa membunuh

"H…Ha-I!!!!"

_Flash back opp!!!_

"Tapi si Tsunade waktu itu serem banget… Otoutoku juga berlibur bersama!!!! Hehehe…" kata Itachi senang sambil memeluk adiknya itu

"Hek! Lepaskan aku!!!" seru Sasuke

* * *

_Daerah taman_

"Wah… bunganya sudah mekar…" kata Hinata

" yap! … indah sekali……" kata Sakura

'Wah! Pohon ini juga…" kata Ino sambil memandang pohon Sakura yang mekar walo bukan pada musim semi… _-keajaiban dunia nih…-_ Sekarang musim apa? Musim panas dong!!!!

"Iya, cantik sekali…" kata Hinata

"Seperti warna rambutku toh? Pink!" seru Sakura tersenyum

"Ya… ya… Dahi lebar memang rambutnya warna pink…" kata Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Hei! Katanya lu ga bakal ngejek lagi, Ino gendut!!!!!" seru Sakura

"Oh? Apa aku bilang begitu?" tanya Ino berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Ino… Sialan!!!!" _(Sakura)_

"Sudah… kalian berdua…" lerai Hinata

* * *

_Di kolam_

"Hei, Neji! Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Naruto

"Ya iyalah…" jawab Neji

"Dobe tidak bisa ya?" ejek Sasuke

"E… enak aja loh!!!" seru Naruto sambil membuang ban pelampungnya "Aku juga bisa kok…" kata Naruto

"…" _(Neji)_

"…" _(Sasuke)_

"…" _(Naruto)_

"Naruto…" _(Neji)_

"a…apa?" _(Naruto)_

" hmph… perasaan kamu berenang di tempat yang dangkal deh…" kata Neji menahan tawanya

"E...eh?! A…Aku bisa berenang kok!!!" seru Naruto

"Ya… ya… di kolam anak-anak yah?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Bu…bukan!!!" seru Naruto sedikit tersipu

"Wah… apa gosip itu bener ya?" batin Neji

* * *

_Di lain tempat_

"Dei-chan…" _(Itachi)_

"Udah berkali-kali dibilangin… jangan panggil Dei-chan,hm!!!" seru Deidara

"Dei-chan panggilan yang cocok untukmu kan?" sambung Tobi

"Grr… kamu mau kuledakkan,hm?" tanya Deidara agak tersinggung

"Tidak… tidak… hanya itu panggilan yang cute… hahahahaha…" kata Tobi sambil tertawa

"Wah, Tobi memang perngertian yah…" kata Itachi ngangguk-ngangguk

"Grr… Makan nih,hm!!!!" seru Deidara

BUM! Sebuah bom kecil meledak…

"ehek…" _(Tobi)_

"Huah… Dei-chan hidoiI!!!" seru Itachi

"Puas,hm?!" _(Deidara)_

"yare-yare…" _(Kisame)_

"Huah!!! Danna mereka kejam padaku, hm!!!!" seru Deidara

"… singkirkan tanganmu…" _(Sasori)_

"Huaaa!!!! Sasori-danna juga hidoi!!!" seru Deidara memasang muka memelas

"… Mau kubunuh lo?" tanya Sasori

* * *

_Di dekat lapangan_

"1… 2… 3…" _(Guy)_

"Guy, kau di sini toh…" sapa Kakashi

"Oh, Kakashi? Asuma?" _(Guy)_

"Yo!" sapa Asuma

"hh… merokok lagi?" gerutu Guy

"Itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu tahu…" tambah Kakashi sambil membaca buku favoritnya

"Suka-suka aku dong…" kata Asuma

"… Latihan saja deh…" kata Guy

"Yah… terserahlah…" kata Kakashi tidak peduli "Tapi…" Kakashi melirik Asuma

"Apa?" _(Asuma)_

"Jangan deket-deket…" usir Kakashi

"Hah?" _(Asuma)_

"Namanya perokok pasif tuh, Asuma…" kata Guy menjelaskan

"Ooh…" Asuma paduan suara

* * *

**Di dalam rumah,**

_Di Gymnasium_

"Hei, Lee… kamu dari tadi latihan di sini?" tanya Kiba

"Yap!!!! Untung di sini dibuat sebuah gymnasium…" kata Lee _–WOW, keren!!!-_

"Oh, begitu ya?" _(Kiba)_

"Kau tidak ikut latihan?" tanya Lee

"Oh, tadi aku sudah jalan-jalan sama Akamaru…" kata Kiba

"Hei!!! Ini ada semangka!" seru Ten Ten menghampiri Lee dan Kiba

"Ooh!!! Semangka!!!" seru Kiba

"Belum! Push up 3000 kali dulu…" seru Lee

"Haaa???" _(Kiba)_

"Begitulah si Lee…" kata Ten Ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Wah… dia rajin sekali…" gumam Kiba

"1… 2… 3… 4……………………………….3000!! Sudah selesai!!" seru Lee

"Kalau begitu sekarang—" _(Kiba)_

"Sit up 2500 kali dulu!" seru Lee

"WHAT?!!!!" _(Kiba)_

_

* * *

Di ruang santai_

"Hei, Shikamaru…" panggil Chouji

"Hm?" _(Shikamaru)_

"Di sini asik sekali ya… nyem… nyem…" kata Chouji

"Yah begitulah…" kata Shikamaru malas sambil tidur-tiduran di lantai yang sudah dialasi karpet

"… tapi jangan lupa untuk berlatih…" kata Shino

"pasti!" seru Chouji "Kamu mau?" tanya Chouji menawarkan snacknya kepada Shino

"… boleh…" _(Shino)_

_-kumpulan para pemalas?-_

_

* * *

Di Dapur_

"Wah, Kurenai… masakanmu lezat sekali…" kata Tsunade

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama" kata Kurenai

"Hah… rumah ini memang hebat…" gumam Tsunade

"Ya, berkat mereka…" _(Kurenai)_

"Bisa jadi vila pribadi nih!!! Hehehe…" _(Tsunade)_

"Woi! Jangan dimakan semua!!!" tegur Kurenai

"Ehehehe… enak sih…" kata Tsunade

* * *

_Siang harinya…_

"Wah!!! Umai!!!!!" seru Naruto

"Enak sekali…" kata Sakura

Siangnya mereka semua _(Shinobi Konoha + Akatsuki) _makan siang bersama di sebuah meja makan yang super panjang… (?)

"Hmm… jarang sekali bisa seperti ini…" kata Tsunade sambil melahap hidangan yang ada

"Iya juga ya…" sambung Itachi

Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Wah, ada berbagai macam makanan…" gumam Naruto

"Kurenai-sensei… yang masak sensei ya?" tanya Ino

"Dibantu Tsunade-sama…" kata Kurenai

"Enak sekali… kapan-kapan ajarin aku ya!!!" seru Sakura

"Aku juga!" _(Ino)_

"Aku juga mau!" _(Ten Ten)_

"Kalau boleh… aku juga…" _(Hinata)_

"Tentu saja…" kata Kurenai

"Wah, Kurenai sudah bisa jadi Ibu RT nih…" kata Tsunade

"Eh? Tsunade-sama?!" wajah Kurenai memerah sedikit

"Hahahahaha…."

Semua tertawa dan makan dengan nikmatnya. Malamnya mereka menyalakan kembang api yang dibuat oleh Deidara…

Setelah berbulan-bulan, kerja keras mereka terbalaskan juga… akhirnya rumah ini dijadikan vila untuk para Shinobi yang akan beristirahat. Apa ruangannya cukup? Jangan khawatir… di sini ada hampir 100 ruangan… jadi rumahnya sangat besar dan terdiri dari 4 bagian dan kolam renang di bagian tangah…

Akhirnya Rumah itu dijadikan tempat peristirahatan warga Konoha juga warga-warga lain, seperti Sunagakure, Iwagakure dan lainnya…

Tapi tentunya… yang membuat rumah itu dijadikan VIP di sana… huehehehehe…

**End**

* * *

_A/N_: Wah, kalo ada rumah kaya gitu aku juga pingin!!!! XD Hehehe… ada yang mengira kalo Akatsuki yang memesan rumah itu??? Huehehehehe…. sebenarnya yang keadaan di rumah itu mau kubuat jadi tambahan, tapi… why not jadi 1 aja? Ending Talk Show 

Yuuichi : Yay!!!! Selesai juga fanfict ini di chapter ketiga…

Itachi : Yay! Rumah ini keren!!!

Deidara : Setuju, hm

Yuuichi : Yup! Mari kita lihat review yang kemaren...

Nice

Yeee... akhirnya kau review )) SasuNaru? Nanti... kalo ada ide

Cinnamon Cherry

Huahahahaha... kupikir juga gitu, tapi kalo terlalu sadis kasihan laaah...

Bluemoon2712  
Yah, sudah baca khan???

Mendiang Wina

Nyehehehehe...

Deidara : Ohh... begitu ya? balik ke rumahnya

Neji : besar...

Yuuichi : Memang bener sih… kapan-kapan aku mampir yah!!!

Naruto : Boleh!!!

Yuuichi : Yay!!!

Neji : Untung warungnya ga jadi…

Yuuichi : hah? Oh, warung ramen?

Naruto : Mau gimana lagi… (_menghela nafas_)

Yuuichi : Wah, Naruto jadi anak baik (_mengacak-acak rambut Naruto_)

Hinata : Naruto-kun…

Yuuichi : Hinata juga senang kan???

Hinata : Eh? (_wajah memerah_)

Yuuichi : Terima kasih sudah membaca FF-ku ini sampai terakhir!!! Semoga kalian suka…

Kiba : Dan tetap membaca FF-nya Yuuichi!!!!

Sasuke : Hmm… boleh juga…

Yuuichi : Wah! Thanks yah mina-san!!! (_terharu_)

Sakura : Review 4 the last chapter, 'kay?!

Ino : Ya! Review lah!!!

Shino, Chouji : … (_jadi pelengkap doang ))_)

Shikamaru

Lee : Osh! Untuk semangat masa mudaa!!!!!

Deidara : Aku bawa kembang api lho,hm…

Yuuichi : wah, rame… btw review please!!!!!!!!! Arigatou, ne!!!! Ja Matane!!!!

Thanks 4 you all who have read this FF and have review!!!! 

_Review for the last chapter OK?!_


End file.
